


i can't help that i need it all

by braille_upon_my_skin



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braille_upon_my_skin/pseuds/braille_upon_my_skin
Summary: "With all of her dolls, dresses, enviable beauty, and reverent worshippers, there is only one thing in the world Sharpay finds herself envying; Ryan's golden hair."





	i can't help that i need it all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tremendously sorry for my lengthy absence. I promise I'll work on correcting it in the days ahead. The world desperately needs more Troy/Ryan in it, and if I'm seemingly (unfortunately destined to be) the sole provider, I need to be on my game. 
> 
> This ficlet is me playing around with a headcanon I've been entertaining for a while.

 

+

 

Golden hair.

Ryan, frail, strange, will never fit in Ryan, receives _so_ many compliments on it.

How the flaxen yellow brings out his eyes and suits his pale skin.

How _lucky_ he is to have such a shade of hair _naturally_.

Sharpay's hair is dark, like their daddy's was before it grayed. Dark, mousy, blends into the crowd and simply does _not stand out_ in spite of her undeniable ability to draw attention with her clothing and personality and sheer, unbridled talent.

It doesn't match the rest of her.

With all of her dolls, dresses, enviable beauty, and reverent worshippers, there is only one thing in the world Sharpay finds herself envying; Ryan's golden hair.

She begs and pleads and wails and stomps her foot, demanding that daddy takes her to the hair parlor to correct this egregious mistake. She and Ryan are _twins_. They have to _match_. He can't have something _she_ doesn't have. It's unfair. It's unjust. Doesn't her daddy _love her_?

Her daddy gives in, as he always does, and she can't suppress the triumphant smirk that plays on her lips.

Once the strips of foil and foul-smelling dye have been applied, her scalp burns, but she endures it. She can already see the pitiful dull shade beginning to lighten. When the stylist spins Sharpay's chair toward the mirror to allow her to observe their handiwork, her hair falls to her shoulders in waves of beautiful, brilliant _blond_.

The ugly, shameful brown only remains at the very roots of her hair, but she's sure no one will notice.

Albuquerque, New Mexico's East High School is a new kingdom for her to conquer. It's full to the brim with students and faculty who will recognize her awe-inspiring talent and magnificence, and grovel at her feet.

She's certain they'll believe her when she fluffs her curls and says smoothly, coy smile on her face, "I'm a _natural_ blonde."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
